


i hear wedding bells

by micah_atk



Category: Hollywood (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micah_atk/pseuds/micah_atk
Summary: -no summary, just read it <3-this is post meg-it’s set in 2020 but i tried my best to keep the old timey feel-woodello and rockie are both married couples (!)-this is my first mini fic so be nice 😪-if you want, follow me on twitter, @HOLLYWOODMADDEN, i post all my other stuff there and i think i’m funny 😔
Relationships: Raymond Ainsley/Camille Washington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	i hear wedding bells

**Author's Note:**

> -no summary, just read it <3  
> -this is post meg  
> -it’s set in 2020 but i tried my best to keep the old timey feel  
> -woodello and rockie are both married couples (!)  
> -this is my first mini fic so be nice 😪  
> -if you want, follow me on twitter, @HOLLYWOODMADDEN, i post all my other stuff there and i think i’m funny 😔

Camille’s POV-

Camille looked at herself in front of the mirror. Her long, ivory colored dress trailed behind her. Tiny embroidered flowers rose up her sleeves. She ran her fingers along them and then moved down to her waistband, feeling the rough gems on the belt. 

“Are you ready Camille?” Footsteps came towards her. “Oh Millie, you look beautiful!” 

“Thank you Claire-Bear,” she replied. “And to think it was you standing where I’m at just a few months ago!”

Claire leaned over to kiss Camille on the cheek. “Today’s not about me love, it’s about you.” She reached out her hand towards Camille and led her to the door. “Your groom awaits, I hope you’re ready because I know for a fact he is,” said Claire as he fluffed Camille’s hair. 

She took a deep breath and walked out the door. 

Raymond’s POV-

Raymond fiddled with the small golden cufflinks on his suit as Archie smoothed out the wrinkles on his jacket. His hand reached over Raymond’s shoulder to tighten his bowtie. “Lookin’ good Ray Ray!”

“Archie, I told you to stop calling me that, but thank you, I appreciate it,” he laughed. 

Jack rose from the corner of the room he was nestled in and walked over to Raymond. “You ready?”

“Definitely, yes, one hundred percent ready.”

“Well let’s get this show on the road!” 

Raymond shook himself and headed towards the door. 

Camille POV

“Millie, I’m going to go catch up with the guys but I’ll be back before you get in the chapel,” Claire told her. “Don’t you dare go into his dressing room, don’t jinx it.”

Camille clipped the diamond earrings that she got as an engagement gift. They were small and pear cut, but they still glinted in the light. “Oh trust me, I wont.” She sighed, “There are already protesters outside saying that we shouldn’t get married. How small minded do you have to be? It’s 2020, come on now.” Camille slumped herself in the nearest chair and moaned. She looked over to Claire with a worried expression. 

“They won’t ever give up, will they?”

“Camille, I mean this in the best, most loving and kind way, shut the fuck up!” Camille was taken aback and side-eyed Claire. “Hand. Come on give me your hand.” Claire led her to a mirror and made Camille face her reflection. “Look at you, you are a beautiful, strong, and powerful black woman. Fuck everybody else!”

Camille took a deep breath and shook herself. “You’re right, you’re right.”

“I know. Ok I’m gonna go, please don’t try to find Raymond, or you won’t be walking down the aisle.” The clack of Claire’s kitten heels departed down the hallway. 

Camille studied the small details of her veil. The beaded pearls following the trail down her back. The itchy lace tickling her shoulders. She closed her eyes and took three deep breaths. 

“She was right, you know.”

Camille opened her eyes and looked frantically for the voice. “Raymond! What are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to see you,” he responded, headed in Camille’s direction.

“No, no! You can’t see me, it’s bad luck!” she exclaimed while trying to back herself in a corner.

Raymond took Camille’s hands and held them tightly.”Haven’t we been through enough bad things for a lifetime?”

“I guess you’re right,” she said. She leaned over to kiss Raymond. “Ok, you have to go, if Claire sees us together, she might actually kill the both of us.”

“Love you baby,” he said as he shuffled away.

“I love you too,” she whispered.

Camille sat back down and tapped her foot. “Oh when is this wedding supposed to start?”

Claire strutted back into the area where Camille was waiting. She stuck her hand out to Camille and walked to the church doors. “They’re ready.”

Raymond stood at the altar, surrounded by his groomsmen, Jack, Archie, and Rock. The music stopped and changed into the bridal march. The white door at the end on the room swung open and the room stood up. There was Camille, in all her beauty on the arm of her father, ready to walk down the aisle. He started to tear up at the sight of Camille in her snowy white dress, her path being followed by an equally snow-colored train. She reached the steps that led to the altar. She looked up at Raymond with tears welling in her eyes.

“Alright, let’s get this over with,” said Ernie. “Listen, this isn’t my normal job, officiating weddings, but anyone could see the love between these two, am I right?”

In unison, the church laughed and said ‘yes’.

“Hey hey, the people agree!” Ernie bellowed. “I’m gonna go ahead and skip the boring stuff, do you have vows prepared?”

Raymond glanced at Ernie and took a shaky breath. “Camille,” he began.

Camille let out a shuddering gasp and and began to sob. “Ew, this is so trashy, I wish I would’ve been able to cry like this during my screen test,” she laughed. “Ok finish I’m sorry,” she said with a wide smile.

He exhaled and resumed. “Camille, I love you and that’s all there is to it,” he paused, “And I want to thank you for always staying with me even though we’ve had plenty of arguments.” he gushed. “But most of all I wanna thank Ernie for bringing us together. I love you Camille.”

Raymond reached into his pocket to grab his handkerchief and he dabbed at his eyes.

“Oscars flashbacks,” Camille joked.

Raymond finished and said, “I love you.” He leaned in to Camille’s ear and whispered,”You’re the fucking best, baby.”

Camille bit her lip and giggled. “And you’re wild,” she said. 

“And your vows, Camille?”

“Raymond, I love you, and I don’t think I could love anymore than I do right this second. Ever since we met, I knew that you were love of my life.” She squeezed Raymond’s hand and smiled. “No matter the shit we go through, I’ll be there. No matter how many people spit on our windows or how many crosses get burned in front of out home, I’ll be there.”

“I love you Camille.”

“I love you too Raymond.”

Camille pulled Raymond in for a kiss. The church jeered with oohs and ahhs and whistles. She pulled herself away, still gripping tight on his hands, and the kiss still lingering on her lips. 

“Not yet you two! But I’ll never forget how you stood drooling over Camille in your little corner.” he teased. “All you needed was that tiny push.” Ernie took a deep inhale and said “Rings?”

Claire and Jack both handed Ernie two sparkling diamond rings. Ernie passed the rings to Camille and Raymond and began, “Raymond, place the ring on Camille’s finger and repeat after me, ‘With this ring, I thee wed.’”

“With this ring, I thee wed.” Raymond quickly slid the silver bunch of sparkles around her ring finger. 

“And Camille, place the ring on Raymond’s finger and repeat after me, “With this ring, I thee wed.”

Camille took the sterling band and slithered the ring on his finger as she repeated, “With this ring, I thee wed.”

Ernie beamed. “By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!”

Raymond pulled Camille in for a deep and long kiss as the room was filled with cheering. They pulled apart from each other and hand in hand, they walked down the aisle, united as one.

the end :)


End file.
